Superbi Squalo
Character History + Activity Pre-Doomclock *Defeats Tyr (the former leader of the Varia; the Emperor of the Sword) in a two-day death match. Joins the Varia. A candidate for the next leader position. *Meets Xanxus. Forfeits the Varia leadership to Xanxus. Plans a coup d'etat against the Vongola family. *The Coup (also called the Cradle Affair) fails. Xanxus encased in the Zero point breakthrough revised "ice". *(Squalo remains in the Varia) *Xanxus awakens. Learns of Sawada Tsunayoshi's existence and his impending succession to the Vongola boss position. *Attack the Vongola HQ; kidnaps the Ninth Vongola boss and uses as a fodder for Gola Mosca. *Squalo sent to Japan (after Basil) to retrieve the other halves of the Vongola rings. *The halves are discovered to be fakes; the Varia head to Japan under Xanxus' orders. *Undergoes the Battles for the Vongola Rings against Sawada Tsunayoshi and his guardians. *Battle against Yamamoto Takeshi for the Ring of Rain. Squalo is defeated and subsequently "eaten" by the underwater monster (a shark?). *is where Doomclock-verse starts Doomclock *[20-09-2009 ] - Day 2; 363 days left; meets Dino Cavallone UNFINISHED;PENDING - conclusion: Squalo and Dino head to the Village. *http://community.livejournal.com/doomclock/5303.html?thread=97207#t97207 23-09-2009 - Day 5; 360 days left; meets Lussuria in the Village UNFINISHED;PENDING - conclusion: Squalo and Lussuria take over the house twenty-three. *http://community.livejournal.com/doomclock/6047.html?thread=135327#t135327 24-09-2009 - Day 6; 359 days left; meets Chota UNFINISHED;PENDING Personality Squalo can come across as a rather daft individual - in fact, his loud and brash personality incites just such a reaction from people; but to those who are familiar with the organisation that he belongs to would know that appearances can be very deceiving. In all sense of the word too, that is. He may look a little misleading at first glance with his long hair reaching down to his waist, but it isn't because of any sort of vanity, no. It is because of his promise to his leader, Xanxus, that he would not cut his hair until Xanxus gained the position as the next generation Vongola boss. Squalo further proves it in the course of the manga that the long hair does not hinder him in the least in his job as a professional assassin for one of the world's most powerful Mafia family, the Vongola. In fact, Dino Cavallone reveals to us that Squalo was considered a genius for swordfighting from a young age, as he was able to analyse and absorb different sword techniques in a short time, often with just experiencing it once in battle. He was also a sure (and most definite) candidate for the position as the next Varia leader with his victory against Tyr, the previous leader of the Varia who was also the Emperor of the Sword. After the two-day death match that ended in Tyr's defeat and supposed death, Squalo perfected his sword technique and subsequently travelled the world in order to encounter and defeat all the existing sword techniques renowned for their prowess in assassination. This is, notably,'' when he cut off his ''own ''left hand, as Tyr had no left hand either and Squalo wanted to understand the technique that the late Emperor of the Sword used. Later on in the canon contemporary timeline, Squalo uses an artificial hand which is able to bend at impossible angles, giving his blade no blind spots in battle. He also calculates the angle and trajectory of Yamamoto's sword and dodges the blade literally within seconds during the battle for the Vongola Ring of Rain. Although he is part of the Varia (and therefore) the Vongola family, his loyalty lies with the leader of the Varia, Xanxus. Before he met Xanxus, Squalo was on a sure path of becoming the Varia's next leader with the defeat of Tyr and his ever-increasing fame. But he had willingly given up this position of power to Xanxus and moreover, promised to help Xanxus achieve his ambition of overthrowing the Vongola IX and becoming the next boss himself, vowing never to cut his hair until they had succeeded. And from what we've looked at his arrogant personality, it is all the more surprising that he had chosen to bend down to anyone, even if that 'anyone' was the surefire successor of the position as the Vongola boss. But as we can see from the flashback, he doesn't quite consider himself as being one of Xanxus' followers, such as Levi-a-than. Rather, in the manga he says specifically that he 'allied' himself with Xanxus and lent him his power to achieve his ambition, and therefore we can deduce that he may see himself as being almost an equal to Xanxus, or at least substantially so. Squalo doesn't seem to give off the air of ever really ''caring for anyone in particular, not even for the other members of the Varia squad (it is discussed in the manga that the Varia eliminates its members ruthlessly once they serve their purpose or is defeated, showing their uselessness). This may be also furthered by his view that he is not like them, mere followers of Xanxus, but a legitimate ally in itself to him. It is interesting to see that despite being 'teammates', they do not seem to show much affection towards each other as seen with Tsuna and his guardians. A prime example of this would be Xanxus' raucous laughter at Squalo's apparent demise following the Ring of Rain battle, and also with Lussuria's defeat as well ending with the ruthless extermination of the guardian by Gola Mosca. But once you earn his respect, or if there is anything about you that seems enough to gain even a semblance of respect, he is a pretty good person to trust your back with. Not that it would be any easy though, because he doesn't see anyone as being worthy of his respect (with an exception to Xanxus and Yamamoto Takeshi). Perhaps it is because Squalo represents the sin of Pride (of the seven sins supposedly reflected in each core members of the Varia), Squalo is very egotistic and holds himself in a very high esteem. The loud voice (he was ranked the Loudest Mafia in Fuuta's ranking list) may also be due to this aspect of Squalo, perhaps always wanting to be noticed and given credit for what he can do and achieve. Maybe it's also because of this that Squalo gets easily riled up by anyone who acts in a way that does not please him or has a detrimental effect on his ego. And although there is a certain crude side to his personality (that probably came with the profession of being an assassin), he seems to have certain set morals about loyalty (albeit only towards specific people such as Xanxus) and the 'ways of a swordsman'. Abilities Strengths His swordsmanship, primarily. His reputation as a 'genius' didn't come light; with the record of defeating the Emperor of Swords on his belt and being considered the next candidate for the leader position, as well as his experience of going around the world to defeat the major sword techniques of both East and West, this is one thing that Squalo can truly brag about. Weaknesses His pride can be a detrimental effect sometimes; while his sense of superiority is justified most of the time in the battlefield, his headstrong stubbornness means that he may not ask for any assistance until it is too late, unless he keeps a cool head (this may only apply to missions and official business, however). Inventory for Doomclock *His sword. accompanying gunpowder *Portable sword-cleaning kit. *Portable shaving kit. specifically, one of [http://www.executive-shaving.co.uk/shavepedia/images/cut-throat-razor.jpg these cut-throats.] *Varia uniform. pants, boots + other assortments like belts, shoelaces and undershirt etc. *Black gloves. *A transistor radio. Broken? Tattoo Location Left cheekbone. Coincidentally, where he would have had the scar from the shark post-Ring of Rain battle. Number Countdown 361, as of 22/09/2009. Relationships Canon Dino Cavallone - Old acquaintance from the (Mafia) school they both attended. Is familiar with Squalo + his reputation from an early age pre-Canon timeline. Currently the boss of the Cavallone Family. Lussuria - The designated Sun Guardian of the Varia Assassination Squad. Teammate of Squalo. Doomclock etc etc. + ! *SUPERBI SQUALO, META ANALYSIS; RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN SQUALO AND XANXUS at Castigic, credit to Fridge